


Expecting

by ArtyMissK



Series: Poems, Mathoms & Other Things [16]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: The reader is pregnant, if only she could get the darrow in her life to realise!





	

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Oin in the fandom for my liking so here's my contribution.
> 
> Standard disclosures…I still don't own Oin or the Hobbit.

You knew exactly what the problem was, well actually there was no problem. In fact it was a cause for celebration, not that your husband was listening oh no he insisted you visit his older brother in the infirmary.

 

“Now sister –mine, I hear your unwell.” asks your brother in law as you enter the medical bay and sitting yourself onto a cot.

 

“You heard nothing of the sort!” you reply knowing he probably didn’t hear that either

 

“Please y/n.” asks your oh-so-devoted husband, turning to the healer Gloin continues “Brother she’s been unwell, sick every morning this week,” wringing his hands in his beard “and sometimes in the afternoon too.”

 

This causes a slight argument between the the sons of Groin as Oin proceeds to explain to his brother why he shouldn’t beat his wife with sticks in the morning, of course your husband protests his innocence (rightly so) and is soon sent from the room by the your ever so loving if not hard of hearing brother in law.

 

Those two really ones a mad old coot the other is your husband and both are stubborn and think they’re always right.

 

“Oin, brother, I swear to you I’m fine” you say trying to get his attention. It doesn’t work he’s already rummaging through the various potions and lotions situated around the room.

 

“Have you been sick?” he asks you seriously.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you feeling unwell?”

 

“…yes… but not in the way you think.” before you get a chance to explain

 

“Right then, don’t worry sister I’ll get you sorted in no time.”

 

Oin, dear old Oin starts by checking your temperature and pulse “Now where are you feeling sick?” he asks suddenly.

 

“I’m not sick I’m expecting.”

 

He nods in understanding.

 

Maybe he can tell, he should be able to after all he is an expert healer. 

 

“Expecting what…your name day was last month and Frostday is not for three moons yet!” Nope didn’t think so.

 

“No I mean I’m expecting!” you say again losing all sense of reality.

 

“Of course you are, now let me check you over.”

 

Huffing you flop back on the infirmary cot, the darrow in your life could be unwitting at times.

 

“Well I can't feel anything wrong,” he says, pausing in his in-depth examination your feet “is there any tenderness?”

 

“I’m having a baby.” you say quietly, pondering about how he ever managed to become a healer.

 

“No tah, I don’t want any tea.” He says dismissively, still concerned with your feet.

 

Hopeless utterly hopeless.

 

“For Frostday I’m getting you an ear horn you deaf old coot.”

 

“But now it's not a surprize that’s the whole point of Frostday!” of course he would hear that.

 

~


End file.
